


Waking the Dogs

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll tell you something, little Davey. Some of the names I'm going to mention: dates, places, some nasty little facts.... You're not going to want to hear 'em."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>—Joe Durniak, "The Set-Up"</em>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge: Joseph Durniak

“What?” Rachel said, shocked.

“That’s what the ca—” Nicky caught himself. “Uh, that’s the rumor I heard.” 

Rachel ignored his slip-up with the ease of long practice. She wasn't sure why he bothered to hide it; she’d known for ages what Nicholas did and who his “associates” were. Really, if he thought she was still oblivious, then he was an even bigger.... Well. She loved Nicky, but cherished no illusions about him. 

“Someone with Durniak’s reputation, his stature, turning state’s evidence?” Nicky continued, shaking his head. “You wonder what makes a man sell out his friends like that.”

Rachel didn’t have to wonder. Whatever the reason for this particular betrayal, Joe Durniak was no stranger to the double-deal, from either side of the cards. Not that Nicky would know, he’d been too young when it happened. David didn’t know either, although he clearly had suspicions. Wrong ones, it turned out, but that had been for the best. Everyone had been content to let sleeping dogs lie.

Until now.

“He’s not gonna get away with it,” Nicky said. 

Rachel honestly didn’t know whether she hoped he would or not. She only had one thought:

_Don’t wake the dogs, Joey. Please._


End file.
